That Voyager Girl
by tiamat100
Summary: Everyone has heard her story. Everyone knows her name. Everyone thinks they have a right to judge her.   So when Naomi started at Starfleet, she wanted to do so not as Naomi Wildman, but as herself. Possibly eventual Icheb/Naomi.
1. Chapter 1

Naomi took a deep breath, straightening her collar. It had been a long time since she'd been aboard Voyager, but she still felt wistful when she thought of it. To her, her childhood had ended in a way when she'd stepped onto earth.  
>Today was her first day at Starfleet Academy, and ever since she'd been Captain's assistant on Voyager this had been her dream. So why was she still unhappy?<p>

Icheb had graduated with honours already and was slowly making a name for himself. Naomi had seen how he sometimes faced harsh tutors merely due to his being one of the Voyagers. Most people expected that the Voyager children would have an easier time of it in Starfleet than anybody else. Having witnessed Icheb's journey and experienced enough of school life herself, Naomi knew that this wouldn't be the case. Yes, there would be some who might grant favours in the hope of it getting back to Janeway, but there would be many more that would criticise her for her decisions, thinking that her position of minor fame made her a target.

She wasn't going to let that happen. Her mother had disagreed with her, but when Naomi had explained her reasons for wanting to enter Starfleet with her father's surname, she's acquiesced. Tears had been shed as she revealed what her history had given her, but Naomi was determined to succeed in her own right.  
>She'd spent her life dodging the fame that followed her after Voyager. She was still a child when they got home, and she had moved to her father's home world quite soon after the homecoming. She'd missed Voyager desperately, but nobody had really considered that. Her mother had worried about her, but hadn't considered staying on earth for her daughter's sake. And would it have helped, really, when most of Voyager's crew were dispersing around the galaxy?<p>

Naomi had three favourite times of year. The anniversary of their disappearance, when the crew met up to see each other. The anniversary of their homecoming, when a huge and much more official Starfleet bash was thrown.  
>And, finally, the Captain's birthday, when every year the Voyager crew found a reason to throw a "surprise" party for the now aging Admiral.<p>

The same happened on her birthday, every year. It wasn't quite often enough for her, but she still saw her family.

She brushed off her collar, dragging herself from her daydreams and reminisces. She had to go in just ten minutes. She was transporting directly to the Academy, and the idea of her first day terrified her.

That, of course, was one of the reasons she had to do it.

She moved into the breakfast room, ready to grab a quick breakfast bar or something before leaving. Her mother, however, had set the table for a meal, even though Naomi had only ten minutes to spare. What surprised her most, however, was the presence of one of her favourite people in the world on the other side of the table.

"Seven!" She squealed, abandoning any sense of propriety as she leapt to embrace her old mentor. The embrace was returned by the Borg woman.

"Greetings, Naomi. I am here to wish you luck on your admission to the academy." Naomi hugged her again.

"Thank you, Seven. How did you get here? I thought you were on Vulcan!"  
>"Hey, "her mother interrupted. "You eat. Seven can talk while you eat. Go on, Naomi."<p>

With a smile and a quick hug for her mother too, Naomi seated herself and dug into the pancakes her mother set in front of her, finishing them just in time.

"I have to go!" She caught sight of the clock. She had only a few minutes or she wouldn't reach the transport station in time.

Her mother gave her a warm hug before waving her out the door, Seven of Nine at her side.

Naomi smiled as she raced down the road with a wave back.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Seven! See you later!"

The day had begun better than she'd expected. With fresh courage, she faced the idea of the academy.  
>Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, after all.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As Naomi re-materialised, her first thought was to glance around the room. She was the only Cadet in the room, and her eyes flickered to the operator.  
>Her eyes widened and she smiled.<br>"Permission to step down, Captain?" She said lightly.  
>"Permission granted, provided you'll give an Admiral a hug." Janeway joked warmly, reaching out her arms.<p>

"I'll go look for Admiral Paris, then." Both of them chuckled at the small joke as Naomi was folded into Janeway's arms.

The hug only lasted a moment before Janeway reluctantly pulled away.

"Off you go, Cadet. Wouldn't want you to be late on your first day." The warmth did not leave her eyes, though there was sadness there too. Naomi gave her a quick second hug before racing from the room, slowing and straightening as soon as she exited the room.

Thankfully, she already knew her way around the Academy from visits to Icheb. She walked to the hall where the cadets were meeting, nodding to a few other nervous looking cadets heading in the same direction. She spotted Commander Chakotay (Captain, she corrected herself) on her way. He was casually standing by a replicator. She walked down the long corridor towards him, and noted that he stood there motionless, looking for someone in the crowd of cadets. He stood there for an awfully long time before the small crease in his forehead vanished as he spotted Naomi.

"Good luck, cadets." He commented just as she and a few others passed, his eyes meeting hers. Those around her went red or stared in awe at the legendary Captain, but Naomi only smiled back and mouthed a _thank you._

She had a feeling that she'd be running into a lot of "The Voyagers" (as they were known) throughout the day. She was not mistaken.

Tom Paris was standing at the edge of the stage as Admiral Nechayev addressed the new cadets, waving in what she imagined he thought was a subtle manner from the wings. Of course, the fact that the famous face appeared every few minutes, looked for Naomi, and then extended an arm out on stage to wave energetically was not something she could miss. She was only glad that no one seemed to realise that he was waving at her.  
>Strangely, none of the cadets seemed to hear much of Nechayev's speech.<p>

"Is that Tom Paris?" The girl next to Naomi risked whispering.  
>"I think so." She ventured back, ignoring the stab of fear that always came when someone her age spoke to her now.<p>

"Wow." She whispered. Naomi groaned inwardly. If the girl carried on talking and they were caught..."There are a lot of the Voyagers around today, aren't there? Do you know if one of their kids is starting as a cadet?"  
>Naomi shrugged, trying to keep her focus on the admiral. Tom's arm appeared again, only to be joined by another arm which whacked the energetic pilot. A yelp of "Ouch, B'Elanna, what was that for?" cut through the Admiral's speech and he turned to give Tom Paris a look of pure frustration and irritation. His eyes met Naomi's in the crowd and she sucked in her breath. It was clear he blamed her for the esteemed pilot's idiocy.<p>

A giggle rippled through the crowd of cadets, and the Admiral struggled to regain his audience. Finally giving them up as a lost cause, he dismissed them to find their quarters.

On her way to A block, Naomi met no less than five of the Voyagers. First it was Tuvok, who passed her by in the corridor with a nod that seemed to pass on much more warmth than Tuvok normally indicated. Then it was Michael Ayala, who grinned at her unabashedly as he passed.

Just as she was entering the building, she saw Chell, loudly arguing with somebody in a catering uniform. She sighed and he turned around, then winked at her and smiled.

She passed on without being drawn into conversation. The next person who ran into her was Miral Paris, who was racing through the corridors with a toy in hand.

She looked up, saw Naomi, and deliberately barrelled right into her.

"Oops." She said loudly, in what Naomi knew was Miral's "acting" tone. "Sorry, Cadet. I'm Miral Paris. That was an accident. Did I hurt you?"  
>Naomi shook her head, a rueful smile on her lips.<p>

Miral loudly proclaimed to the hall that her father wanted to wish good luck to all the new cadets, before hugging Naomi, and stage-whispering "Bye, Naymi" before racing off.

Thankfully, none of the other cadets seemed to notice that Miral definitely knew her. She gave a little laugh and tried to join in with the general awed _was that Miral Paris?_ Whispers.

The final member was the most surprising, as she looked for the cadets and graduates meant to be directing them to their rooms. She was looking around wildly when a cough from behind her alerted her to a familiar presence.

"Cadet." The voice was smooth and unruffled. "What is you designation?"

She couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face when she recognised that it was Icheb. Stating at a normal volume her father's name, she whispered "I thought you were on Bajor!" In a tone of glee. A Vulcan student nearby shot her a frown and she blushed. Oops. She'd forgotten that Vulcans had superior hearing. She hoped she could trust to the student's discretion.

Icheb inclined his head. "Ah, you are the same "Naomi Greskrendtregk" who is the president of the-ah- Icheb Fan Club Organisation?"  
>Naomi blushed a deep red. On the one hand, she was grateful to Icheb for covering her mistake. On the other...she could see that twinkle in his eye. She was going to <em>kill<em> him.

The Vulcan left quickly after that.

"Welcome to the academy, Cadet." Icheb finished, shaking her hand as he must have shook hands with many others that day and nudging her on her way. She shot him a quick glare as she walked away.

She couldn't keep a smile from taking over her face, though. How many of her old family had shown up to try and welcome her today?  
>It meant a lot more to her than her father's good luck vidcall that morning. These people had left their missions and work, travelling across the quadrant in some cases to wish her luck.<p>

Yes, she was grateful for Voyager. She always would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi entered her room with a sigh, seeing as she entered that her roommate had got their first. The girl sitting on the bed turned to greet Naomi, and Naomi stifled a groan. It was the talkative girl from the hall. Please, not a troublemaker! She begged mentally. She didn't want to be roommates with someone who would get her in trouble. That was not how she wanted to start off at Starfleet academy.

"Oh! It's you from the hall!" The girl exclaimed. She had black ringlets which circled her face and a delicate pointy nose. Her features were graceful, but although she had clearly made an effort to appear perfect she had not succeeded. Her collar was untidy, there was a smudge of dirt on her cheek, and her hair was falling out of its elaborate hairstyle at the back. She was also wearing a Bajoran religious earring, although she didn't look Bajoran. In fact, Naomi would have guessed at Orion, but she knew better than to say so.

The girl stuck out a hand abruptly. "I'm Leaa Sulan. I was named after the Kai." Noticing Naomi's quick glance to her earring and nose, she added in a slightly cooler tone. "I grew up on Bajor with my adoptive family."  
>Naomi blushed. "I'm Naomi Greskrendtregk. It's nice to meet you."<br>Sulan's eyes had widened. "Naomi?" Her eyes seemed to involuntarily dart to the horns on Naomi's forehead. "Like from Voyager?"

She shook her head. "No." She denied it, her heart pumping wildly. "Just the same name."

Her roommate chuckled. "Sorry. Just, you know, it's a big coincidence. There are a lot of Voyagers around today, and you have the same name and kind of look like her..."

Feeling slightly trapped, Naomi had a flash of inspiration. Her mother's friend- that story would serve her well.

"It's kind of funny, I know." She agreed, trying to keep her tone even. "I was named after her. My family knew hers, and when Voyager went missing they didn't know that Ensign Wildman was pregnant, but they allowed Naomi's father to name their baby. So he gave me the same name as his child eventually got." She smiled. "We kind of lost touch with the family long before Voyager were found."

Her roommate was staring at her in a kind of awe.

"Wow." Then she smiled. "Anyway, as we're roommates, we should try to be friends. What are you studying?"

"Science." Naomi answered. Having Seven of Nine as a childhood teacher meant she had a deep interest in that particular track. "But I'd like to switch to command once I graduate."

Sulan nodded. "I'm doing engineering. I don't think I'm cut out for command, though!" Suddenly noticing that Naomi was carrying a bag, she stood from the chair.

"Oh, sorry. Which bed do you want? I didn't start unpacking in case you had a preference."

Smiling her thanks, Naomi shrugged. "I don't mind."

Sulan grinned back, responding to Naomi's nervousness with more friendliness. "Then I'll take this one." She dumped her bag down and Naomi followed suit on the other bed.

There was an awkward pause for a moment. Naomi wasn't sure whether to start talking or not.

"So," Sulan stated. "We have half an hour until we're meant to report to Lunch."

Naomi nodded. "Well, maybe we should start getting to know each other. Or unpacking. Whichever you prefer."

Naomi smiled. Thank goodness she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"How about both?" She suggested, beginning to unzip her bag. "So, you grew up on Bajor?"

Sulan nodded, mimicking Naomi's actions with her own luggage. "Yes. My family were really excited when I got a place here at the Academy. I've always wanted to join Starfleet, to see other planets, to meet new people..." A grin spread over her face as she trailed off.

Naomi didn't reply until Sulan prompted her with a question. "So where did you grow up?"  
>"Oh." She took in a breath. "I grew up mainly on a spaceship- my parents are both in Starfleet. When I was 8 we moved back to Ktaris and I've really lived there since. They were pleased when I got in, but it was kind of expected. I have a ..." She paused. "Large extended family and they all wanted me to get into Starfleet. It would've disappointed them if I hadn't got a place."<p>

Sulan nodded her eyes sympathetic. "My father wanted me to stay on Bajor. I disappointed him by choosing this, but in the end he was proud of me for achieving it. I think even if family want you to do one thing, so long as you're happy they'll accept the result. Most of the time, I mean."

The two girls chatted until the bell rang to announce that it was time for cadets to make their way to the hall. It had put Naomi in a much better mood. She hadn't expected to make a friend so quickly, but maybe things would be ok here after all.

Of course, even her journey to the dining hall was dotted with sightings of Voyager members. The entire population of new cadets seemed to be gossiping about the reason for the Voyagers appearing in force like this. Naomi found herself subject to many curious glances, increasing her feelings of discomfort. Obviously she still looked enough like herself that people would begin to suspect that she was "the Voyager girl".

She tried to ignore the stares, though, taking a seat next to Sulan at the long table. She had seen an unbelievable twenty Voyager crewmembers on her way to the dining hall, and she was beginning to be certain that her cover would be blown. Trying to blend in, she whispered to Sulan "I must have seen about twenty Voyagers today! Wonder why they're here?"  
>Sulan shrugged. "I don't think I'm going to be the only one to mistake you for that Voyager girl, Naomi. I mean, you look like her and everything. A lot of people are staring."<p>

Naomi's stomach turned. Was this all that it would take for her new friend to abandon her? A few stares?

But no, her fears were groundless. Sulan simply laughed and introduced herself to the person opposite. It was the Vulcan Naomi had seen in the corridor when she'd given herself away in greeting Icheb.  
>Naomi couldn't help but appreciate the firm emphasis that Sulan put on her surname, stating "This is Naomi Greskrendtregk. She's from the Ktarian home world."<p>

With a nod and a raised eyebrow, the Vulcan replied. "Indeed. My name is Stra'Kesti. It is an honour to meet you." He did not smile in greeting, and Naomi attempted to restrain her smile in order to be respectful. Instead, she forced her fingers into the familiar Vulcan gesture.

"Live Long and Prosper, Stra'Kesti." She intoned. He inclined his head in appreciation and replied with the traditional "Peace and Long Life, Cadet Greskrendtregk."

Naomi almost giggled. Her father's last name was such a mouthful; she was amazed that the Vulcan had managed to pronounce it so effortlessly. Sulan had stumbled over it when introducing her.

The meal was served then, so the conversation was brought to a halt as the cadets began to be served their meals. There was no choice for this meal. Instead they were served the traditional mixture of Vulcan and human food, honouring the two founders of the Federation and Starfleet.

Naomi dug in eagerly. Many of the cadets who weren't Vulcan hesitated over the unfamiliar dishes, but Naomi was familiar with most of them. Neelix must have cooked dozens of Vulcan dishes in an attempt to impress "Mr. Vulcan" while on Voyager. The thought of her godfather gave her a pang in her heart. She hadn't spoken to him in months, because Starfleet restricted access to the device which had allowed Voyager to communicate with Earth. Janeway had managed to fight to allow Neelix contact with his former crewmates, but only a very little.  
>She found herself wishing that he could have been there. She could only imagine how it would have been. He would have hugged her, probably ruffled her hair and made her feel like a child again in front of all the other cadets. But she wouldn't have minded, not really. They hadn't spoken in years and he still felt more like her father than Greskrendtregk.<p>

She was rather quiet during the meal, during which most of the new Cadets were talking quietly and introducing themselves. She heard Sulan repeating her cover story to a few curious inquirers, and smiled vaguely when everyone seemed to accept it as fact instead of questioning her. Finally she could be anonymous. She could make a name for herself without everyone judging her.

She helped herself to some Plomeek soup and some poppy seed encrusted rolls, mixing the food of the two cultures artfully throughout her meal. Vulcans didn't often indulge in desert, but a Vulcan food designed for cleansing the system after a meal was served. Naomi knew that it tasted bland so took a large helping of ice cream and syrup along with it.  
>Many of the cadets who weren't accustomed to Vulcan food looked surprised that Naomi ate it so eagerly. Stra'Kesti seemed to eye her rather curiously as he ate his Plomeek soup and other Vulcan food. Naomi noticed that he did not restrict himself to Vulcan food, trying some human vegetables and even taking some of the less nutritional items, though he seemed slightly wary of them. Not that Naomi would have mentioned this, of course. It would only have offended him. Besides, she only recognised it because she was used to dealing with people who hid their emotions. Stra'Kesti kind of reminded her of Icheb.<p>

When the meal was over, it was time for their first lectures. These were just introductions to courses, but it saw Naomi and Sulan separating. Much to Naomi's surprise, Sulan hugged her as if they were already close friends before hurrying off to class.  
>Shaking her head with a rather rueful smile on her face, she headed off in the opposite direction to the science lecture hall.<p>

Much to her surprise, Stra'Kesti was in there. She spotted him amongst the crowds of students, and there was a spare seat next to him. With a moment of relief because she at least slightly knew him, she headed up.  
>"Do you mind if I sit here?" She said, all her willpower going into keeping her voice was shaking. She hated this shyness and fear that seemed to overtake her now, but she couldn't seem to keep the fear away.<br>He regarded her emotionlessly for a moment before inclining his head in agreement. With a relieved look spreading over her features, she slid into the seat.

"Thank you. Is Professor Short here yet?" It was all she could think to ask, and she wanted to make conversation. She knew that Vulcans could be difficult to impress, but she wanted to befriend Stra'Kesti.

He shook his head. "I was informed that Professor Short will not be teaching this class and has been replaced. I am not sure who is replacing him."

Naomi frowned. This was news to her, and she would've expected to be told of something this important. "Oh. I wasn't told."

"Obviously." From a human, the remark would have been rude. From Stra'Kesti, it almost felt like he was attempting to make her smile with the dry comment. She did, but not exuberantly.

Stra'Kesti started to ask her something, but her attention was distracted by the woman who strode confidently into the lecture theatre. The room went silent almost instantly. None of them dared antagonise her. Enough of her history was known to inspire fear in many, and enough of her deeds were known to inspire awe in more.  
>"Welcome to the Academy." Seven of Nine pronounced brusquely. "I will be replacing Professor Short for the following year. This course is complicated and I will require each of you to work to the best of your ability in my class. If you do not understand a topic, ask either myself or one of your classmates. You will be working together as a team once you graduate. Sharing your knowledge and assets will benefit you all now."<p>

Naomi was still in shock that it was Seven, her Seven, who was teaching the course, but she had enough thought left to be slightly impressed with Seven's speech. Obviously no troublemakers would be tolerated in Seven's class, but anyone with any sense would have known that already.

As Seven ordered them to take out their Padds and began outlining the details of the course and the lecture schedule, Naomi had one thought cross her mind. With Seven here, people would think she was the reason for the Voyager presence all day. Less people would have reason to suspect her.  
>She imagined Seven would have thought of that when accepting the position.<p>

Seven's eyes fell on Naomi, who was reading studiously next to a Vulcan student. She had heard neither of them speak. They were the only ones. Small whispers had been shared amongst the majority of the students but Seven had allowed this liberty. They needed to learn to function as a collective. In a way, she considered, it was the opposite of what she had gone through aboard Voyager. Most of the students would be used to functioning as individuals and allowing their wishes and needs to guide them. It was a significant part of her job now to teach them to function as a Collective.  
>She only hoped she could do as good a job in forming this collective as Janeway had in teaching her about individuality. She took in a slow, deep breath. Perhaps this would not be as challenging as she had feared.<p> 


End file.
